cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
VICE
|image =VICE.jpeg |caption = }} Reginald Thomas (born October 21, 1990) is a Haitian American professional wrestler, who is currently signed to VALOR Wrestling. Where he performs under the ring name VICE. Early Life Reginald Thomas was born in Wilmington, Delaware on October 21, 1990. He grew up without his biological father which resulted his mother to work two jobs just to support the both of them. One of her jobs was being a doctor for professional wrestlers, which is how Thomas became an avid wrestling fan. After graduating high school, Thomas moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to pursue his love for wrestling just like his cousin. Professional Wrestling Career Debut/Forever a Movement (2012) After being trained by Seth "Ironman" Thompson, VICE made his debut on September 30, 2012. He signed a contract to be a part of Forever a Movement's very first blood test. It wasn't until October 12, 2012 when FaM aired episode 3 of Smackdown which featured the first ever Blood Test. In his first televised match VICE defeated "The Charismatic Gamer" Wayne Level. Two weeks after the bout, VICE found out that he would not be making the FaM roster. Independent Circuit (2013-2014) * Pro Wrestling Revolution (2013) On July 22, 2013, VICE signed a contract with Pro Wrestling Revolution but shortly after airing their first show on September 5th, they closed their doors before he could debut. * Absolute Creative Entertainment (2014) On July 9, 2014, VICE signed a contract with Absolute Creative Entertainment as a member of one of the 4 major stables. He was joining The Slaughterhouse, led by Alexander MONROE. After they aired ACE FightCall I on July 25th, the promotion closed their doors before VICE debuted. Return to the Independent Circuit (2017-Present) * Wrestlevania (2017) On September 17, 2017, VICE fought against Connor Sabin in the opening match of the event. Both men put their strengths to the limit but in the end Sabin defeats VICE to start of the night. After the match, Sabin did the unthinkable and turned his back on the fans and began attacking VICE to the point he was stretchered out. Sabin did not stop their as he continued the attacks on VICE while The Brotherhood comes out clapping with the completion of Sabin's initiation into The Brotherhood. * Heatstroke (2017) VICE signed up to be apart of an event called Heatstroke. On October 14, 2017, VICE wrestled against Gage Grayson in the first night of the event where VICE was victorious. This would give both competitors some recognition on Twitter. * Arcadia 2 (2017) On October 20, 2017, VICE took part of the Project Wrestling's Arcadia 2, in a losing effort on day one against Mr.Champion. The very next day VICE turned 27 years old. * Wrestle Orchestra (2017) On December 1, 2017, it was announced on Twitter that VICE will be competing in the Upcoming Artist Award. (FILL) VALOR Wrestling (2018) On June 22, 2017, it was revealed that VICE would be a part of VALOR's Proving Grounds but shortly after VALOR X they closed their doors. On August 12, 2018, as a part of the VALOR return show titled RESURRECTION, VICE was scheduled for singles competition but before he could finish his entrance he was attacked from behind by Chris Andrews. The day after the two exchanged some heated words on Twitter. It was reported on Twitter on November 29th, Commissioner Delivine that the main event of Episode 12 will be VICE vs Chris Andrews (this is VICE's first main event ever). In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** ViceVersa (Rolling cutter) – 2012–present * Signature Moves ** Black Thunder Bomb (Spin-out powerbomb) ** Gory bomb ** Multiple European uppercut variations *** Running to a cornered opponent *** Sliding *** Standing ** Multiple Kick variations *** Basement *** Drop *** Legsweep *** Low *** Helbram's Helmet (Rolling wheel) *** Sole * Managers ** N/A * Nicknames ** "Haiti’s Greatest Export" '''(late 2017–present) * '''Entrance Themes ** "It's a New Day" by Adelitas Way (October 12, 2012 - July 10, 2014) ** "Loyalty" by K.A.A.N. (May 18, 2017 – Present) Championships and Accomplishments * N/A Professional Record 2 win(s) - 1 lose(s) - 0 draw(s) FaM Smackdown Episode 3 - vs Wayne Level (W) *Unknown Location CAWmunity Events: Heatstroke Night 1 - Gage Grayson (W) *Miami, Florida Wrestlevania - Connor Sabin (L) *Miami, Florida External Links *Official Twitter *YouTube Channel Category:Wrestler Category:PS4